El problema del ascensor
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Donde se quedan atrapados mientras se corta la energía eléctrica. Y para colmo hace calor. •AU


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Golpe. Golpe. Golpe. Golpe.

Golpe...

De cabeza.

—Ichika-chan, no hagas eso que te vas a lastimar —fue una masculina voz de adolescente, que venía desde la esquina izquierda del fondo.

La susodicha gruñó para sus adentros, mosqueada y enojada para ser más claros. Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, producto de golpeársela contra la metálica puerta, del ascensor, donde ambos habían quedado atrapados.

¿Tenía que ser él precisamente su compañero de tortura? Ni siquiera sabía por qué había venido a visitarle, o aceptado su invitación a salir a correr juntos a modo de entrenamiento.

Quizás porque deseaba estar en buenos términos con él, después de enterarse de que los padres de ambos eran amigos.

Kazui Kurosaki, quince años y alumno de nuevo ingreso a la Academia Shino que, muy a disgusto de la chica, compartía clases con ella a pesar de ser tres años menor.

 _ **El ¨niño¨ es algo así como un prodigio.**_ Fue lo primero que había pensado, antes de casi caerse de la impresión por lo malditamente inocente que resultó ser, tachando cualquier otra imagen imponente que imaginó cuando le contaron la historia.

 _ **¿Y a este chico le llamaban pandillero número 1 de su ciudad? ¿Por qué?**_ No es que le asustara el hecho, de verdad se había emocionado cuando lo oyó. Es decir, significaría que podía medir fuerzas con él, incluso derrotarlo y demostrar que no sólo era la más fuerte del club de Artes Marciales de la escuela (seguida de Nemuri, y ambas mujeres, para orgullo de la profesora Arisawa), sino porque también acumularía otro título.

Mejor aún, si venía cualquier otro idiota reclamando pelear contra el que venció a Kurosaki ¡cuán orgullosos estarían sus padres de saber que ella venció por su cuenta a una manada de sempai con cuerpo de rinocerontes!

El nuevo le había roto el corazón al mostrase con esa expresión de no matar una lo del disgusto no es que se lo provocara el adolescente de ojos claros y naranjas cabellos (aunque ella lo creyera así), sino que le exasperaban las bromas y burlas que éste recibía de parte de otros y que pareciera, o quizás pretendía, no darse cuenta.

Si a ella se le burlaran así de su cabello, quedarían sin uno o dos dientes debido a la patada que les daría de lleno en el rostro.

Suspirando, tocó las ranuras de la puerta. No quería intentar abrirla, si la dañaba empeoraría el problema. O bueno, eso decían los programas y folletos o carteles de qué hacer en casos parecidos.

Iba a preguntarle al adolescente si podía intentar llamar de nuevo con su celular, pues el de ella lo dejó en casa. Habían presionado ya el botón de emergencia y llamado al servicio, mas nadie venía aún. Tras diez minutos en ese caluroso día, que le había hecho sudar demasiado al estar allí dentro, no aguantaría mucho antes de querer salir por sus propios medios.

Secándose la frente, miró a la dirección en la que supuso estaría Kazui. Mas él no seguía sentado, seguidamente oyó un ruido que la desconcertó.

ZIP! Fue el sonido rápido.

—N—No espera, ¿¡qué haces?! —le recriminó. Ya sabía que estaban a oscuras, ¡pero tampoco era para exagerar!

—Tengo calor —él contestó, casi a modo de berrinche.

—¡PERO NO TE QUITES EL PANTALÓN!

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido.

A la adolescente bajita le salió una vena en plena frente, a causa de la irritación.

—Soy una chica y tú un chico, ¡por eso! —explicó la pelirroja.

Luego de unos seis segundos, el adolescente de naranjas cabellos comprendió, sonrojándose al instante—. ¡No me mires, Ichika-chan! —dijo dándose la vuelta aún con el pantalón a medias.

Ichika no sabía si reírse de la ingenuidad del muchacho, o realmente sentirle lástima. Estaban a oscuras y realmente no es como si pudiera ver mucho, aparte de haber oído el cierre y por tanto darse cuenta de que había querido quitarse cierta prenda.

—¿Por qué diablos te avergüenzas justo ahora? —se quejó con la mirada en blanco.

—Los chicos no podemos cambiarnos en el mismo sitio de las chicas ¿no? Yo... Yo lo olvidé —murmuró, acabando de subirse el pantalón y abrochárselo, y aun con el rostro rojo—. Casi... —se oyó un hipido de esos que uno hacía cuando estaba por llorar—. Casi me ves desnudo.

—¡YO DEBERÍA SER LA APENADA SI LA VIERAN DESNUDA! —explotó—. ¡No es que quisiera pero, de todos modos, tampoco podría porque estamos a oscuras!

La pelirroja apenas podía creer que estuviera tratando de consolarlo. ¿Acaso Kazui se creía una chica? Por dios, ¡que normalmente las mujeres eran las incómodas con el tema de desvestirse delante de alguien del sexo opuesto!

—Espera a que le cuente a Nemuri sobre esto —comentó sin ánimos, bajando la cabeza. A lo mejor, el padre de su amiga decidiera investigar el misterio de qué es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de alguien como Kazui.

* * *

*Así como Orihime le crea un vestidor a Uryuu para cambiarse, porque él es su amigo y pensó que sería el que no quería cambiarse delante suya en lugar de pensar en avergonzarse ella ¿recuerdan? ¡aquí es Kazui es el que se apena por ser visto desnudo! Supongo que él jamás pensaría en ver de mal modo a las chicas, en eso sería más lento que su padre. Yo lo veo así, sería tan kawaii.

* * *

 **Ya necesitaba poner a Ichika, a partir de ahora la agregaré más seguido. Porque ¿qué es mejor que un lindo bebé? ¡Dos lindos bebés! ¿Y qué es mejor que dos lindos bebés? ¡Tres lindos bebés!**

 **Sipi, también planeo hacer algo con Nemuri.**

 **¡Vivan los bebés de Bleach! (^^)**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
